Yours, Mine and Ours
by Shikita Malfoy Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCION- AU:Bella es madre soltera de 3 niños. Edward es padre soltero de 3 niñas. Bella y Edward se enamoran pero tendran que convencer a sus hijos de que su relacion va enserio. Vueltas y problemas esperan a estas 2 familias.
1. Chapter 1

_hola, bueno espero que les guste, es la primera historia que tradusco, asi k sean clementes conmigo porfa!! hahaha_

_disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama a imma vampire, yo solo hize la traduccion._

Bella POV

"¡Jason!" Grité hacia las escaleras. Eché un vistazo en mi reloj. Si no se apresuraba, íbamos a llegar atrasados. Suspiré y mire a Luke. Él estaba sentado en el primer escalón de la escalera, esperando mi señal. Suspiré. "¿Cariño puedes traer a tu hermano?" Salto emocionado y se escabullo hacia las escaleras. Podía oír sus voces, me levante y froté mi frente.

"¿Qué te dije sobre entrar en mi cuarto?"Gritó Jason.

"Mamá dijo que es hora de irnos" Contradijo.

"Vamos" Suspiré.

"¡Jason!" Grité más alto. "¡Luke! ¡Vamos! ¡Los quiero en el coche en 10 segundos o se quedaran con su tía Alice y con sus primos!" Grité. Ambos bajaron inmediatamente. La amenaza de enviarlos con Alice y su hija Camila siempre funcionaba. Ambas muchachas amaban llevarlos de compras y vestirlos. Ahora que Alice tenía siete meses de embarazo, estaba aún más hormonal y loca que nunca. Suspiré e intenté acomodar el pelo de Jason pero él volteo a verme. "Bien." Dije y levante mis manos para soltar el pelo. Caminé hacia fuera, hacia el coche, Jason y Luke venían detrás de mi. Simon ya estaba en el asiento trasero del coche, esperando pacientemente. Rodé mis ojos. "Simon, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" Pregunte echándole un vistazo por el espejo. Él encogió.

"Quise faltar al berrinche matutino de Jason." Dijo riendo. Jason lo alcanzó y lo golpeo y yo lo agarre de la muñeca

"¡Hey!" Grité. Jason se quejó y se sentó cómodamente, volteando hacia a la ventana. Me cercioré de que abrocharan a Luke antes de salir del porche. "Chicos, por favor, sé que no pueden parar de discutir, ¿Pero pueden intentar no pelear, solo hoy? Pedí esperanzadamente. Suspiraron y asintieron. Mire a Jason que hacía todo lo posible por ignorarme. Él tenía puestos sus auriculares de iPod y miraba fijamente hacia la ventana. Suspiré tristemente. Era joven y tenía tres muchachos. También jóvenes. Tenía solo dieciséis años cuando tuve a Jason. El hombre que me había violado había sido encarcelado, según lo que sabia, lo habían matado allí durante una pelea. Yo no podía tener menos cuidado acerca de él.Cuando tenía 22 años, había comenzado a salir con un hombre, Tyler. Incluso nos habíamos casado y fue cuando tuve a Simon, que era seis años más joven que Jason. Después de que me hubiera embarazado de Luke, Tyler me exigió el divorcio. Él sólo nos dejó y yo no he oído nada de él desde entonces. Sólo el apoyo mensual de los controles de los niños hace que nos recuerde.

Ahora tengo 31 años y Jason tiene 15 años, Simon tiene 9 años y Luke tiene 6 años. Amaba a mis hijos ferozmente y no podría imaginarme mi vida de alguna otra manera, mi único pesar era que ellos que no conocían a un padre.

Pare en el parque y los muchachos sonrieron. Había una feria**(N/A: bueno pues no se como se diga en otras ciudades pero feria es como un lugar donde tienen muchas atracciones de diversión)** que se iniciaba hoy y pensé que sería la ocasión perfecta para salir. Salí del auto con los chicos a mí alrededor. Podía decirle a Jason que podía estar dondequiera, pero con sus hermanos. Necesitaba pasar más tiempo con ellos, aunque fuera un poco. "Bien muchachos, escúchenme. Vamos a pasar una hora juntos como familia. Después Jason y Simon, podrán irse con sus amigos" indique. Jason gimió y le envié una mirada aguda.

"Bien." Él se quejó.

"Bueno." Asentí. Saqué mi cartera mientras nos acercamos a la cabina de boletos.

"Cuatro por favor." Dije a la mujer. Ella miro a los muchachos y después a mí.

"¿Es la niñera?" Pregunto con una sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué? No, éstos son mis muchachos." La mujer frunció el ceño. "Soy su madre." Dije lentamente. La mujer se ruborizó y se escondió tras los boletos. Ella me dio los boletos y le agradecí antes de entrar. No podría creer que había pensado que era su niñera.

"¡Mamá! ¿Podemos subir allí?" Pidió Luke tirando de mis shorts. Mire para arriba para ver la rueda de la fortuna.

"¡Tu sabes que mamá tiene miedo a las alturas!" dijo Jason mirando el juego. Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No, vayan ustedes. Les conseguiré unas limonadas o algo." Le di a cada uno la pulsera de los juegos y asintieron. "Jason, cuida a tus hermanos por favor." Él asintió, rodó sus ojos y se formo en la línea.

Edward POV

"¡Emma! ¡Chicas, vámonos!" Llamé desde mi cuarto.

"¡Espera papá!" Dijo Emma. Rodé los ojos y Clara rió nerviosamente. La mire sentada en mi cama.

"Cariño, ¿Estas emocionada?" Pregunte. Ella asintió, con sus pequeñas coletas que bailaban de lado a lado.

"¡Papá estoy tan emocionada! ¿Podemos ir a todos los juegos?" Preguntó apretando más su muñeca. Reí

"Claro, si tus hermanas te cuidan. Yo también me asusto" Bromee, rodó los ojos

"Papá, nada te asusta. Dijo riendo nerviosamente. Asentí y la levante con mis brazos. Ella chilló de entusiasmo.

"Trae a tus hermanas" Ella asintió y se retorció fuera de mis brazos antes de correr hacia el pasillo.

"¡Emma! Jodi!"Gritó. Me reí entre dientes y mire mi reloj antes de que Jodi saliera de su cuarto. Sonreí y ella asintió.

"¿Lista para irnos cariño?" Ella asintió.

"Vamos princesa" Dijo Jodi sarcásticamente. Emma abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a Jodi.

"Oh cállate Jodi." Ella gruñó.

"Hey, Emma. Se buena con tus hermanas." Me miro y suspire. Ella usaba demasiado maquillaje, otra vez, y su falda era demasiado corta. "Emma, no estas usando zapatos para carnaval." Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. Ella suspiró, que sonaba más bien un grito y fue a cambiarse. Salió un momento después con unos tenis blancos.

"¿Mejor?" dijo con desprecio. Asentí y bajo las escaleras.

Era joven para tener tres hijas. También joven en algunas opiniones. Solo tenía 32. Había estado casado con mi ex esposa Tanya desde que ella se embarazo cuando teníamos 18. Habíamos permanecido juntos hasta hace cuatro años cuando había descubierto que ella me había estado engañando. Para entonces Emma tenia diez años, Jodi tenía cuatro años y Clara solamente tenía uno año. Tanya nos había abandonado a todos nosotros de repente, haciéndome padre soltero de tres niñas. La vida nunca ha sido tan aterradora.  
Nos subimos en el coche y maneje hacia el parque. Parecía que con la constante de mi calendario como médico y con todas las chicas que tenían vida social diferentes, apenas pasábamos tiempo juntos. Así que había decidido hacer este día familiar. Sabía que sólo duraba una hora el llegar, pero eso sería suficiente.

En cuanto llegamos Clara empezó a chillar. "¡Papá! ¡Papá! Mira!" Señaló a la rueda de la fortuna. "¿Podemos subir en ella papá? Por favor" Pidió. Asentí.

"Claro, ¿Porqué no van tu y tus hermanas? Yo conseguiré un poco de algodón." **(N/A: algodón es el de dulce, es un dulce hecho de azúcar que se deshace en la boca)** Asintieron y se formaron en la fila. Di la vuelta y camine hacia el puesto de comida donde una pequeña mujer morena estaba recogiendo su monedero que había caído de su bolso.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó con el hombre que servía la comida. Él rodó sus ojos y golpeó ligeramente su pie impacientemente. Mire para ver lo que había pedido. Una limonada y un poco de algodón.

"Tomaré una limonada." Dije extendiéndole un billete al hombre. Indiqué que pagara las cosas de la mujer y él asintió, dándome el cambio. La mujer finalmente miro para arriba con su cartera.

"Que lo disfrute." Dijo el hombre, dándome mi comida. La mujer sacó dinero y el hombre sacudió su cabeza. "El ha pagado." La pequeña mujer giró y me miro. Me aturdió inmediatamente con su belleza. Ella tenía la piel pálida y ojos de color marrón oscuro. Su cara en forma de corazón encantadora estaba enmarcada por su pelo de color chocolate. Sonreí y ella se sonrojo. Sus largas pestañas me encantaron.

"¿Usted?" Ella pregunto suavemente. Su voz era hermosa y lisa. Asentí y le indiqué que me siguiera. No sabía lo que hacía. Era solo un padre de tres niñas. Ella probablemente tenía un novio o un marido. Pero no podría ayudarme. Ella recogió sus cosas y vino sentarse a mi lado en un banco por la rueda de la fortuna.

"Soy Edward Cullen." Dije estirando la mano hacia ella.

"Bella Swan." Dijo y estrecho mi mano. Su piel era suave y lisa y yo sentía una sacudida electricidad a través de mí cuando me toco. "Y no necesitabas pagar todo esto." Dijo agitando su cabeza. Fruncí el ceño.

"No te preocupes por eso." Ella suspiró.

"Bueno, gracias." Ella se sentó cómodamente en el banco y tomó un sorbo de su limonada. Esperé que se levantara, que me dijera que estaba fuera de su liga y que iba a volver junto a su amor. "¿Qué te trae a la feria en este día tan agradable?" Preguntó después de un momento. Mordí mi labio.

"Excursión familiar" Vi su cara un poco caída y me regañé internamente. Ella no estaba interesada en una familia. "¿Y tu? Ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Excursión familiar también. La idea es estar juntos" Explicó. Me pregunté si ella hablaba de sus hermanos o de su propia familia.

"Así pues, si esto es una excursión familiar, ¿Donde están tu marido y tus hijos?" Dije disimuladamente, intentando conseguir su estado civil. Ella suspiró.

"No estoy casada. Mis hijos subieron en la rueda de la fortuna. Cuando vengan corriendo hacia nosotros, sabrás quienes son." Dijo sarcásticamente. Reí.

"Bien, ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Donde están tu esposa y tus hijos?" Preguntó tomando una pequeña tira de algodón. Me encogí.

"No estoy casado. Estoy soltero, como tu, y mis hijas están aya arriba también." Ella asintió.

"¿Tienes hijas?" Suspiré.

"Sí, tres. ¿Puedes ver mis pelos convertirse en grises? Mi hija mayor esta empeñada en que se me caiga todo el pelo antes de que salga de la escuela." Bromee. Ella se rió y yo me encontré atrapado. Ella tenía la sonrisa más sorprendente. Como las notas bailando con la brisa fresca en el viento."

"Es como mi hijo mayor. No sé lo que pasó, porque cuando era más joven, nos llevamos muy bien. "Ella suspiró. Yo asentí.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" Le pregunté curiosamente. Ella rodó sus ojos.

"15. Pronto va a obtener su permiso de conducir. "Dijo rodando los ojos. Escupí la limonada.

"¿Tienes edad suficiente para tener un hijo de 15 años?"Pregunte conmocionado. Se sonrojo.

"Bueno, sí la tengo. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija mayor?" Cerré la boca.

"14." murmure. Ella asintió. Ella no lucia de más de 22 años en mi opinión.

"Bueno ahí lo tienes." Yo asentí.

"Entonces, ¿Cuántos hijos dijiste que tienes?" Le pregunté. Ella sonrió.

"Tres. Uno de ellos tiene 15, otro 9 y finalmente 6." Me sonrió.

"¿En serio?. Mis niñas tienen 14, 8 y 5." Sonrió.

"¿Mamá?" Miramos a un muchacho alto, como de unos 15 años, acercarse a nosotros. Dos jóvenes iban tras el. Todos ellos viendo a su madre.

"Hey chicos, ¿Cómo estuvo el juego?" Pregunto abrazando al más pequeño. El se miraba muy alto al lado de su madre.Todos ellos pusieron los ojos en mí. Me sonrió. "Muchachos, el es Edward Cullen. Edward, ellos son mis hijos. Jason, Simon y Luke" Presento. Le tomo las manos a Jason para darle la noticia, el no dejaba de mirarme.

"Mamá, ¿Me das de tu algodón?" Preguntó el joven. Ella asintió y se lo dio. Él sonrió y arranco una gran tira de algodón.

"¡Adivina a quien vimos mamá!" Empezó a saltar. Ella se encogió.

"¿A quién Simon?" Jason rápidamente golpeó a su hermano en brazo que le golpeó la espalda. Bella suspiró y puso la mano sobre su frente. "Muchachos, por favor." Gruño.Detuvieron los combates, pero se miraron el uno al otro.

"¡Vimos a la novia de Jason!" dijo Luke. Bella se puso la mano en la frente. El miraba a todas partes menos a ella

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunto a su hijo. Él empezó a agitar su cabeza cuando Luke rió.

"¡Allí está!" Miré en la dirección que señaló para ver Emma, Clara y Jodi venían hacia nosotros. Me sentí como el padre sobréprotector y mire a Jason.

"¡Papi!" Clara gritó. Ella corrió y me dio un abrazo. "¡Papi es tan divertido! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! "Gritó. Yo asentí y bese su frente. Jodi y Emma se acercaron lentamente.

"Bella, mira ellas son mis hijas. Emma, Jodi and Clara. Niñas, ella es Bella y sus hijos." Dije lentamente. Jodi puso la mirada en Emma. Jodi se dirigió a Bella y sonrió.

"Hola señorita Swan." Bella sonrió.

"Hola Jodi, ¿cómo estás?" Jodi asintió.

"Estoy bien. Tendré una A en ese informe." Dijo sonriendo felizmente.

"Eso es maravilloso corazón.Te dije que podrías hacerlo." Las miré de nuevo, un poco confundido.

"Mamá, ¿puedo irme ahora?" Pregunto Jason. Bella lo miró y se paro. Era al menos una cabeza más pequeña que Jason y unas pulgadas mas baja que Simon. Wow sus hijos realmente eran altos.

"Está bien, pero cuando llegamos a casa tenemos que hablar seriamente." Ella dijo abriendo su bolso. Le entregó veinte dólares y se aseguró de que Jason tenía su teléfono antes de dejarlo ir. Entrego el dinero a Simon y el sonrió antes de irse. Suspiro.

"Papá, ¿Nosotras también nos podemos ir?" Preguntó Emma. Rodé los ojos.

"Bien. Solo asegúrate de no perderse, y por favor no se separen." Dije dándole a Jodi veinte dólares para cada una. Asintió y se fue. Me volví para ver a Clara y Luke sentados en el banco entre Bella y yo, compartiendo el algodón. Sus pies colgaban del banco mientras hablaban. Mire a Bella que se estaba frotando la frente. "Bien."

"Bueno, ¿Vamos a disfrutar de la feria?" Pregunté. Me miró y sonrió.

"Claro que sí. "Eso suena bien".

Bella POV

Pasamos el resto del día paseando con Clara y Lucas. Estaba conociendo mas a fondo a Clara, al igual que con Jodi. Tenía una pequeña librería cerca de la primaria y la secundaria y un día, Jodi había llegado en busca de algunos libros para un proyecto.Ella me había confesado que tenía que hacer un discurso y estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que me había ofrecido a ayudarla. Durante casi un mes fue a la librería después de la escuela todos los días y trabajamos en su proyecto. Ella era una dulce niña y su hermana menor era igual. "Papi." Miré abajo para ver Clara tirando la mano de Edward. Miro hacia abajo y ella frunció el ceño. "Papá tengo que ir al baño." Él suspiró y espero un poco incómodo. Me sonrió.

"Vamos cariño, yo te llevo." Le dije dándole la mano. Ella asintió y la tomó. Miré a Edward que me estaba sonriendo con agradecimiento. Asentí y nos dirigimos al baño.

"Señorita Bella", miré hacia abajo a Clara.

"¿Sí mi amor?" Ella sonrió.

"Es muy linda y muy bonita Señorita Bella". Me sonroje ligeramente.

"Gracias corazón. Tú también eres muy bonita." Sonrió.

"¿Señorita Bella?" Asentí y espere a que continuara. "¿Le gusta mi papá?" Pregunto después de un momento. Me tomo con la guardia baja.

"Bueno, Es un hombre muy agradable." Me miró como si ella supiera algo más.

"Bien, bien, Señorita Bella, ¿Puedo decirle un secreto?" Yo asentí y la lleve a lavar sus manos.

"¿Qué es cariño?" Se enjabono las manos y sonrió.

"Creo que usted le gusta. Me gusta que a usted también". Sonrió y me besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Me alegro. Me gustas demasiado. Creo que podrían ser buenos amigos. "Caminamos de regreso hacia los muchachos que estaban jugando el juego de Tick Tack Toe. El juego consistía en lanzar las pequeñas bolsas que se hallaban en la caja. Edward levanto a Luke y Luke aventó una bolsa. El hombre que estaba en el puesto aplaudió.

"Wow. ¡Que buena puntería! Has ganado un premio." Dijo sonriendo. . Luke gritó de emoción y eligió un pequeño oso de peluche color marrón. Lo abrazó fuertemente y luego abrazó a Edward. Sonreí

"¡Mami! ¡Mira lo que tengo! "Asentí.

"¡Eso es grandioso cariño!" El sonrió.

"¿Puedo obtener algo también?" Clara pidió esperanzadamente. Sonreí.

"Conozco el juego perfecto. Vamos." Dije llevándolos lejos del puesto. Había un pequeño puesto con pistolas de agua alineadas en una fila. Me senté en un taburete y Clara se sentó en el taburete de enseguida. Le mostré la manera de cómo se jugaba y esperamos a que el hombre llegara. Él sonrió y nos entregó varios collares de cuentas de colores.

La pequeña campana sonó y empezamos a disparar nuestras armas hacia el blanco. Clara era realmente buena y me gano en segundos. El hombre sonrió y le dijo a Clara que escogiera un premio. Ella miro y vio un pequeño unicornio morado y lo señaló. El hombre se lo entrego y ella le abrazó.

"¡A Stacy le encantará esto!" Lloró felizmente. Sonreí.

"¿Quién es Stacy?" Ella sonrió y la ayude a bajar del taburete.

"Mi muñequita". Yo asentí y ella me abrazó fuertemente. " Gracias Señorita Bella." Susurró en mi oreja. Yo asentí. Edward me miró y sonrió.

"Gracias." Él articuló. Yo asentí.

"Mamá mira, el sol se esta escondiendo." Luke señaló el cielo. Me miró y asintió.

"Creo que ha llegado el momento de buscar a tus hermanos." Él asintió y sofoco un bostezo. Saque mi teléfono celular y trate de llamar Jason. Se fue directo al buzón de voz. Gruñí molesta y trate con Simon.

"¿Mamá?" Preguntó después del tercer timbre.

"Simón, ¿Dónde están? Es hora de irnos." Lo oí volverse hacia atrás antes de que contestara.

"Estamos por la cabina de los besos." Dijo lentamente. Me congele.

"¿Tu hermano contigo?"

"Sí, está aquí." Yo asentí.

"Quédate allí. Nosotros iremos hacia allá." Me colgó, voltee y vi a Edward en el teléfono. Él colgó y me miró. "Mis niños están en la cabina de los besos." Dije suspirando. Edward asintió.

"Mis niñas están allí también." Caminamos a través de los puestos hasta que encontramos la cabina de los besos. Vi a Jason inclinado en contra de un árbol, hablando con Emma. Simon estaba sentado en un banco con Jodi y tenían un animado debate.

"¡No, no, no!" dijo Simon sacudiendo la cabeza. "Física es mas fácil de entender. Biología es sólo un montón de relleno." Insistió. Jodi sacudió su cabeza.

"¡Biología es vida! ¿Cómo que es de relleno?" Mire a Edward que rodó sus ojos.

"Muchachos, vamos." Llame. Jason me miró y al instante se alejo de Emma.

"Mira, Bella tuve un gran día hoy." Dijo Edward antes de que todos llegaran con nosotros. Yo asentí.

"Yo también." Él asintió.

"Me preguntaba si tal vez podría verte de nuevo." Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Un hombre hermoso y soltero con niños y que le gustaban mis hijos?. Por favor, siéntete libre de despertar en cualquier momento Bella.

"Me encantaría." Dije. Él sonrió.

"Fabuloso. ¿Me das tu número? "Yo asentí y le di mi numero y el me dio el suyo. Me sonrió.

"Gracias Edward, por todo." Él asintió y sonrió a sus niñas a medida que se acercaban con nosotros.

"Te veré pronto." Dijo asintiendo. Sonrei y asenti. Miré a los muchachos y todos me estaban mirando.

"¿Qué?" pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

"Yo no confío en ese hombre." Dijo Jason mirando a Edward. Rodé los ojos.

"Vamos ustedes tres. Vamos a casa".

_bueno espero sus reviews!! diganme si hay algo que no les guste para cambiarlo_

_bno bye_

_que se la pasen super_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!! Mil perdones, la verdad no tengo cara! Se que me odiaran pero suplico sus disculpas!!. Bueno me voy antes de que me quiera matar.

**Mil gracias a:**

**terra2012**

**Maya Cullen**

**Laguna Negra**

**MagiiePoiisBleu**

**nati1234**

**Little Glory4everPink**

**ion18**

**Josefina**

**clarodeluna20**

**Jopi Cullen**

**estrella'black**

**Lydia**

**Aclaración: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la maravillosa historia a "****Imma Vampire" yo solo hago la traduccion**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

BellaPOV

"Te lo digo Alice, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Además, ha pasado casi una segura de que se a olvidado de mí." Dije cortando una cebolla.

"Espera Bella. Eres increíble. Te mereces a alguien increíble. Nadie te puede olvidar a menos que tenga perdida de memoria a corto plazo." Argumentó. Rodé los ojos. "Mira, Bella ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Me sonroje al instante.

"No sé de qué estas hablando." Mentí. Ella rodó sus ojos.

"Bella, te has sonrojado. Sé que me entiendes. Ahora dime." Suspiró.

"Cuando Luke fue concebido." Murmure. Alice asintió, satisfecha. "Aunque no veo tu punto." Ella suspiró.

"Bella, en todo caso, esto podría ser un buen momento para que te diviertas, para sacar tu frustración." Dijo sabiamente.

"¡Alice! ¡No voy a tener una aventura sexual con él!" Chille. Ella negó.

"¿Por qué no? Mira, yo estoy diciendo que intentes una relación seria con el, pero si no resulta, esta bien. Inténtalo, vale la pena." Explico Alice. "Tu dices que el es sexy, bueno ¿Quien mejor para tener una aventura sexual con un doctor sexy?" Rodé los ojos.

"Bien, los muchachos llegaran a casa pronto, así que no digas mas acerca del tema, por favor." Dije poniendo la cebolla en el sartén. Ella asintió y se sentó en su silla. La puerta se abrió y entro Jasper seguido por los niños. "Gracias por recogerlos Jazz." Dije revolviendo la salsa. Él asintió.

"Es un placer." Jason entro a la cocina y agarró una manzana.

"Hey ma", dijo lentamente. Revolví la salsa pacientemente. "Adivina a quien vi en la escuela hoy." Me encogí.

"No lo sé. ¿Quién? "Mordió la manzana y me miro

"Emma Cullen." Yo asentí y lo mire. "Invite a su familia a la cena. Ella dijo que estarían aquí" Se me cayó la cuchara de la sorpresa.

"Jason, ¿qué?" Le pregunté. El mastico despacio antes de hablar.

"Invite a la Cullens a cenar." Vi los ojos de Alice iluminarse y le gruñí.

"Tranquila chica." Se sentó y me saco la lengua. "Jason, no se puedes andar invitando a las personas sin preguntarme antes." Él asintió.

"Lo siento, yo solo, pensé que no importaría." Suspire.

"No, no me importa.". Ahora ve y limpia la habitación de en frente." Él se negó.

"¿Por qué?" Lo mire.

"Tu los invitaste, tu limpias." Él murmuro algo incoherente y camino a la habitación para recoger. "No se te olvide recoger el cuarto de baño después." Llame. Yo podía oírlo y sacudí la cabeza.

"Bella, esto es fantástico." Alice gritó emocionada. Sacudi la cabeza

"Jazz, ven y cálmala o va a empezar el trabajo de parto." Jasper se rió entre dientes pero se apoderó de la mano de Alice. "Dios, esto va a ser una larga noche."

EdwardPOV

"Muy bien Sr. Cooper. Ahora sólo trate de tomar las cosas con calma." Dije agarrando mi portapapeles. Él asintió.

"Edward, ¿cuántas veces tengo que pedirle que me llames Allen?" reclamo. Sonreí.

"Bien, lo siento Allen." Él asintió. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"¡Papi!" Miré a Clara corriendo hacia la habitación. Sonreí y la levante en mis brazos, bese su mejilla.

"Hola cariño. Te acuerdas de Cooper ¿Cierto?" Le pregunté señalando a Allen. Clara asintió.

"Hola Sr. Cooper." Clara dijo liberándose de mis brazos y fue a abrazar al viejo. Él rió entre dientes.

"¿Por qué hola Clara?." Él dijo con una sonrisa. Me voltee y vi a Jodi y Emma en la puerta. Sonreí. (n/a: lo que entendí. Fue que lo dijo porque en ingles la forma formal de saludar es "Hello" y así es como lo saludo)

"Hola niñas. ¿Se acuerdan del señor Cooper.? " Ambas asintieron con sonrisas. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Papá, nos invitaron a la casa Swan para la cena. Y dije que estaríamos allí." Dijo Emma evitando el contacto visual conmigo. Suspire.

"¿Por qué no me esperan en la sala de estar? Ire en un momento" Ellas asintieron y Clara bajo de Allen. Todas ellas se retiraron y corrí mis manos a través de mi cabello.

"Tienes unas hijas maravillosas Edward". Musito Allen en voz alta. Yo asentí.

"Sí, yo también lo creo." Allen me miró detenidamente.

"Así que ¿Quiénes son los Swans?" Pregunto con una sonrisa. Rodé los ojos pero mi sonrisa no ayudaba.

"Conocí a esta mujer en la feria este fin de semana cuando estaba en una salida familiar. Su nombre es Bella, ella es madre soltera de 3 niños mas o menos de la edad de mis niñas." Dije lentamente. No pude evitar sonreír cuando recordé a Bella. Ella estaba radiante.

"Edward, ¿puedo darte un consejo?" Yo asentí, poniéndole mi atención de nuevo a Allen. "He estado en tus zapatos Edward. Después de que Martha muriera cuando ella tenía solo treinta, tuve que cuidar a mis dos niñas solo. Fue difícil seria mas fácil si tuvieran una mujer de ejemplo." Fruncí el ceño. "Edward, confía en mí. Sé que es un pensamiento aterrador. Pero esa mujer suena perfecta para ti. Ella tiene sus hijos y ella probablemente podría tener una vinculación femenina con tus hijas. Es perfecta para las niñas. Ellas necesitan a un buen ejemplo ". Tomé sus palabras y asentí.

"Gracias Allen. Voy a ir a hablar con mis niñas. " Él asintió y apoyo su espalda en almohadas.

"Dime como te va." Pidió y me fui. Me reí entre dientes.

Las niñas estaban sentadas en la sala de espera cuando fui con ellas. Me miraban con expectativa. Suspire.

"¿A qué hora?" Pregunté. Jodi y Clara sonrieron. Emma hizo un mejor trabajo en ocultar sus emociones, aunque las podía ver todavía.

"A las seis". Dijo correctamente. Yo asentí y mire mi reloj.

"Bueno son las 4:30. Bajo a las 5. Vamos a ir a casa, tomaran una ducha y luego iremos a la cena de los Swan.¿Trato?" Todas asintieron. "Muy bien, ¿por qué no me esperan en mi oficina. Pero, por favor, no toquen nada. " Ellas asintieron y se deslizaron a mi oficina. "¡Emma!" llame. Se volvió a mirar a mí. "No compras por Internet." Me miro y salio hacia la oficina. Suspire y pase mis dedos a través de mi cabello. Iba a ser una noche larga.

-.-

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y llame a la puerta. Esperé un momento antes de que un hombre alto rubio abriera la puerta. Yo estaba sorprendido. ¿Estábamos en la dirección equivocada?

"Tu debes ser Edward." Dijo sin problemas. Yo asentí y sacudió su mano. "Yo soy Jasper." Dijo asintiendo y se volvió a mis niñas.

"Ellas son Emma, Clara y Jodi, mis niñas." Dije. Jasper sonrió.

"¿Por qué no pasan?", dijo moviéndose de la puerta. Caminamos hacia adentro de la casa y miro a su alrededor. Se trata de una pintoresca casa, no había muchas cosas caras a la vista, aunque tal vez era por los tres niños que vivían aquí."Bella esta en la cocina terminando de preparar la comida. ¿Quieren algo de tomar?"

"¿Tienen una coke?" Preguntó Emma. Jasper asintió. (N/a: coke se refiere a la soda coca cola)

"¡Dos por favor!" Salto Jodi. Jasper espero a Clara.

"¿Tienes zumo(n/a: jugo. Yo antes no sabia que era zumo, por eso lo aclaro) de manzana?" Él sonrió.

"Por supuesto". Ella sonrió y Jasper rió entre dientes. El se dirigió a mí. "¿Quieres una cerveza o vino?", Preguntó. Yo asentí.

"Algo de vino sería maravilloso, gracias." Jasper asintió y nos llevó hacia la cocina. Vi Bella en la estufa.

"Jazz prueba esto." Dijo enderezándose. Jasper camino hacia ella y probo la cuchara que estaba frente a el. Él asintió.

"Esta perfecto Bells." Ella sonrió y volteo a vernos. Su sonrisa estaba radiante.

"Edward! ¿Cómo están?" Pregunto volteando la cuchara hacia abajo. Sonreí.

"Bien, gracias." Ella vino y abrazo a Clara y Jodi. Emma sólo asintió. Bella mordió su labio antes de mirarme. Ella sonrió y me dio un gran abrazo.

"Estoy tan contenta que hayan podido venir." dijo sonriendo. "Los muchachos están arriba. Voy a enviar Jazz a ir por ellos." Al oír su nombre, Jasper rodó los ojos. Entregó a cada uno de nosotros las bebidas y le agradecí.

"Bien, entonces en un momento vuelvo." Bella sonrió y regresó a la estufa.

Escuche un fuerte grito y vi bajar a una pequeña mujer con el pelo negro mirándome. Su vientre estaba abultado a causa del embarazo, aunque ella todavía se veía muy delicada y menuda. " ¿Alice?" Le pregunté despacio, inseguro. Ella sonrió.

"¿Edward?" rió nerviosamente y, a continuación, bailo hacia mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Yo estaba atónito.

"Alice ¿cómo has estado?" Se encogió y se sentó en un taburete de bar.

"Embarazada". Asentí.

"Me di cuenta." Alice se dirigió a Bella.

"Bella ¿sabes quién es?" Pregunto sonriendo. Bella encogió de hombros, confundida. Alice suspiró. "¡Este es el hermano menor de Emmett!" Bella jadeo y se le cayó la cuchara con la que estaba trabajando. Alice frunció el ceño. "Ew la segunda vez, espero que laves todo muy bien." Bella caso omiso de ella.

"¿El hermano de Emmett?" Pregunto. Yo asentí lentamente. Ella se dirigió a Alice. "¿En serio?" Alice asintió.

"Bella, ¿recuerdas cómo estaba hablando de la escuela secundaria hace dos semanas?" Bella le dio una mirada en blanco(n/a: no supe como traducir esto jee así k lo traduje tal y como decía). Alice suspiró, exasperada. "Bueno, Edward y yo estudiamos juntos. Justo estábamos hablando de eso Bella. "Bella mordió su labio.

"Oh."

En ese momento, Jasper y los chicos bajaron las escaleras. "¡Jazzy! ¿Ya conociste a Edward? "Alice pregunto emocionada. Jasper asintió. "¿Sabías que es el hermano menor de Emmett ?" Jasper frunció el ceño.

"¿El Emmett de Rose ?" Me senté en el bar con ellos, Bella continúo cocinando.

"¿Conoces a Rose?" Le pregunté a Jasper. Él asintió.

"Ella es nuestra prima." Dijo Bella viendo hacia arriba. La mire confundido. Ella suspiró. "Jasper es mi hermano mayor. Rosalie es nuestra prima. Rose está casada con Emmett, tu hermano. Y como te habrás dado cuenta, Alice es la esposa de Jasper dijo Bella rápidamente. Nos quedamos callados un momento. Me volví a Jasper y Alice.

"¿Ustedes dos están casados?" Alice asintió y Jasper besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Sonreí, aliviado. No estoy seguro de lo que habría hecho si Bella tenía un novio.

"¡Mamá!" Una pequeña niña, que nunca había visto antes, entro pisando fuerte en la habitación. Tenía el pelo negro lacio y brillantes ojos azules. Ella era una pequeña Alice y se asemejaba perfección.

"¿Sí Camilla?" Alice preguntó sonriendo. La niña venia arrastrando a Clara y a Luke detrás de ella, ella se detuvo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ella es Clara. Ella tiene la edad de Luke. Ella me dijo…" Camilla tomó un profundo aliento antes de continuar. "Ella me dijo que no sabe que es Chanel." Alice jadeo apropiadamente y Camilla asintió. Alice se dirigió a mí.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué le has enseñado a tu hija? "Alice preguntó horrorizada. Yo fruncí el ceño. Camilla continuó.

"Creo que vamos a tener necesidad de una intervención. Ella vendrá con nosotros a nuestra próxima sesión de Barbie tía Bella." declaró Camilla. Alice asintió.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Sus hermanas también!" Yo mire a Bella, que gimió a espaldas de Alice. Solté una risita Bella y me miro.

"Cami, ¿dónde está tu hermana?" Camilla encogió.

"Esta en la sala de estar. Viendo algunas cosas estúpidas de historia." Dijo rodando los ojos. Jasper sonrió y excusó a la sala de estar.

"¿Haley?" llamo, entrando en la habitación. Tome un profundo aliento. ¿Cuantos niños había alrededor?

"Hay 8 cerca." Bella dijo de pie junto a mí. Fundí en ceño

"¿Qué?" Ella asintió a Camilla.

"8 niños aquí. Yo podría decir por tu expresión que estabas tratando de averiguar cuántos había. Cami es la hija mayor de Alice. Ella tiene 8 y es demasiado parecida a Alice por su propio bien. Haley es más pequeña. Ella sólo tiene cuatro. Ella ama la historia, al igual que su padre. " explicó Bella. Yo asentí.

"¿Tendrán otra niña?" Le pregunté, echándole un vistazo a Alice. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Gemelos. Alice y Jasper aman las familias grandes. Dudo que estos dos vayan a ser los últimos. "Dijo rodando los ojos. Yo me reí y Bella volvió a la estufa.

Oí la puerta abrirse y escuche una voz muy familiar.

"¡Hola Bella!" Bella miró hacia arriba y miró como Emmett y Rosalie entraban en la cocina. Emmett atrapo a Bella en un abrazo y la hizo levantarse y dar vueltas. Ella se rió y golpeo su brazo hasta que la dejó abajo.

"Hey gran oso pardo." Bella dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Él sonrió.

"Hola señorita. ¿Qué hay para cenar? "Rose rodó sus ojos y abrazó a Bella. Voltee y vi a Clara y a Luke entrando en la cocina.

"¡Tío Emm!" gritaron ambos. Emmett se asusto al ver a Clara, pero cargo a ambos.

"Clara, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Fue sólo entonces que me Emmett noto. "¿Ed? ¿Qué haces aquí, hombre? "dijo poniendo a los niños en el piso y me dio un abrazo breve. Me encogí.

"La misma cosa que tu, comiendo la cena." Rose sonrió y me dio un apretado abrazo.

"Yo no sabía que conocías a Bella." Dijo tirando de lejos. Bella se ruborizo.

"Ellos se encontraron en la feria." Explico Alice. Rose sonrió y la abrazó más antes de mirar hacia nosotros.

"Wow, lo pequeño que es el mundo." Dijo sonriendo. Emmett se rió y se dirigió a la nevera, hurgo en ella.

"Caray Bella. ¿Dónde está toda la cerveza?" Pregunto sacando la cabeza. Ella asintió hacia la otra habitación.

"En la nevera del garaje. Tengo que ocultarla porque ahora estoy preocupada de que Jase tenga curiosidad". Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh no él no. Voy a tener una charla con el muchacho. "Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Rose rodó los ojos.

"Sólo puedo imaginar de que va a hablar." Rose dijo agitando su cabeza. Bella se rió.

"Estoy más interesada en saber cómo mantener quietas a Elli y a Cecilia ." dijo Alice sonriendo. Rose rodó los ojos.

"Ceci es como una pequeña reina del drama. Me encanta. Ella trae a Emm caminando por el techo con todos sus ligues y trae a muchachos a la casa para conocernos." Rose sonrió. Me reí entre dientes. Sólo Rose.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" Bella pregunto, sacudiendo la ensalada.

"Ella va a cumplir 17 este año." sacudí la cabeza.

"¿17?" Le pregunté incrédulo. Rose asintió.

"Por supuesto, Elli es completamente lo contrario. Ella ama los coches y los deportes y estar sucia. Ella no le importa en absoluto la forma en que viste, siempre y cuando se puede estar sucia." Rose dijo tristemente. Alice palmeo su brazo confortablemente.

"Estoy segura de que es sólo una fase de los diez años que debe pasar." Rose asintió.

"Espero que sí."

"¡Niños!" Bella gritó de repente. La mire y ella asintió hacia la alacena. Yo asentí y camine y puse los platos sobre la mesa. " ¡La cena está lista!" Ella gritó. Le di los platos que estaban sobre el mostrador y Bella sonrió."Gracias. Tendremos que poner la mesa. "Dijo guiñando. Yo me reí y sorbí un poco de mi vino. Clara y Luke fueron los primeros en llegar a la cocina. "Hey ustedes dos. ¿Estarían dispuestos a ayudar a esta mamá cansada?" Bella preguntó, fingiendo para limpiar el sudor de su frente.

"Por supuesto, mamá." Luke dijo asiendo. Bella sonrió.

"¿Y tú cariño?. ¿Te gustaría ayudar?" Clara asintió.

"Sí señorita Bella." Bella sonrió y les entregó unos tenedores y también unos cuchillos. Se fueron a la mesa del comedor y se pusieron a acomodarlos.

"¡Simón! ¡Jase!" gritó sacando las tazas. Simon y Jason aparecieron y tomaron los platos y tazas sin palabras. Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió a sus muchachos.

"Bella, de nuevo gracias por invitarnos." dije apoyándome contra el mostrador. Ella echo la salsa en un plato de servir y asintió.

"Edward, de verdad. Es un placer. Parece que esta casa nunca esta completa a menos que haya un gazillion (n/a: no se si esto se escribe así en español pero se refiere a muchísima gente) de gente aquí." bromeó. Yo me reí y la ayude a llevar la ensalada a la mesa.

"Pues la próxima vez tienen que venir a nuestra casa. Incluso invitare a Emmett y a Rose y sus hijos y a Alice y Jasper y sus niñas para ese asunto." Bella rió.

"Eso suena como un plan." Dijo mirándome. La abrumadora necesidad de tomarla en mis brazos y besarla sin sentido me envolvió y miré lejos antes de que pudiera sucumbir. Bella se aclaro la garganta, parecía aturdida. "Así que esta es la mesa de los adultos. Tenemos que fijarnos que la mesa de los niños este bien." Dijo bajando la cabeza. Camino hacia la otra habitación donde estaba una larga mesa.

"¿Habrá lugar para todos?" Le pregunté inseguro. Bella se rió.

"Todos ellos comen aquí, menos Jason, Cecilia y ahora Emma. Los tres probablemente comerán en el bar en la cocina. "Explicó. Yo asentí. Este lugar era una casa de locos, y por primera vez en muchos años, me sentí en casa.

BellaPOV

La cena fue el momento más caótico de mi vida. Nunca había tenido tanta gente tan apretada en la casa para comer la cena. Estaba feliz de que fuera viernes o sino tendría que haber perdido mi mente tratando de que todos fueran a dormir a una hora razonable. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, mientras que los niños tomaron el control de la informal mesa de la cocina y bar. Fue fácil, comer la cena con todo el mundo. Se sentía como si todos fuéramos mejores amigos desde hace años.

"No, eso no es malo. ¿Sabías que el nombre de Bella está en las listas de todos los médicos que hay dentro de un radio de diez millas de este lugar?" Emmett se burlo. Yo di un grito.

"Yo no soy tan mala Emmett." dije ruborizándome. Todo el mundo rió.

"Pues ya no. Ahora sólo tienes que esperar a que las piernas del pobre de Luke crezcan." Alice mascullo entre dientes. Infantilmente le saque la lengua y todos rieron.

"Así que este año, el Día de Acción de Gracias es en nuestra casa." Rose anunció. Nosotros estábamos en estado de shock. "¿Qué?" Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Desde cuándo celebran las fiestas?" Pregunto Alice. Rose rodó los ojos.

"Bueno, hemos decidido que queremos. También es una excusa para mantener Kyra en la casa de este año." Yo me reí.

"Bien, ustedes pueden hacer el día de Gracias." dije chocando mi copa de mi vino con ella. Ella sonrió.

"Gracias Bella. Sin embargo, tu todavía va a ser la chef." Yo me reí y sorbí mi vino.

"No podría ser de ninguna otra manera." Emmett aplaudió.

"¡Genial! Bella, porque en realidad, estas son las mejores chuletas de cerdo que he probado." sonreí.

"Me alegra que te gusten Em." Oí unos pasos y voltee a mi izquierda para ver Luke, Haley y a Clara mirándome.

"Hola usted tres." dije sonriendo. Todos sonrieron.

"Mami, ¿pueden Clara y Haley pasar la noche aquí?" pidió Luke emocionado. Miré a Edward y Alice. Ambos se encogieron.

"Bueno, si sus padres aceptan, esta bien." Los tres sonrieron y se voltearon hacia Alice y Jasper. Alice sonrió.

"¡Por supuesto que si!" chillo felizmente. Haley sonrió adorablemente. Ella no era muy habladora y verla interactuado con otros niños le hicieron el día a Alice. Los tres se voltearon hacia Edward. Y el me miro.

"¿Estas segura?" sonreí.

"Por supuesto. Podemos crear fortalezas en la sala de estar y acampar. "Los tres gritaron en la emoción y Edward rió.

"Bueno, no puedo decir no a eso." Me sonrieron y me abrazaron antes de irse corriendo.

"¡Terminen la cena, por favor!" llame después de eso. Se habían ido demasiado lejos incluso para oirme

"¿En verdad no te importa?" preguntó Edward vacilante. Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Será divertido. Cuando los niños eran pequeños, hacíamos fuertes en la sala de estar y acampábamos. Jason se detuvo cuando descubrió que no era cool tener pijamadas con su mamá en la sala de estar y Simon pronto lo siguió. Sólo Luke me obedece y tengo leche para todos los que vale la pena." Edward se rió.

"Muy bien, siempre y cuando estés segura." sonreí.

"Bueno, si quieres son más que bienvenidos a acampar con nosotros. Nos quedamos hasta tarde, vemos películas tontas y hacer marionetas de sombra" **(n/a: esto no supe como ponerlo, pero según yo, son las figuras que se forman con las manos en las sombras).** En la mesa se sentía un gran silencio y me puse una mano sobre la boca. Acaba de invitar a Edward a pasar la noche. Él rió entre dientes ligeramente mientras sentía que mis mejillas se volvían escarlata.

"Gracias, pero tal vez la próxima vez. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana." Dijo sin problemas. Asentí, viendo mi plato. No podía decir que era peor, haberle pedido a Edward pasar la noche o que estaba molesta porque se negó.

Rose se aclaro garganta y se puso de pie. "Voy a empezar a lavar los platos." Dijo tomando los platos. Me paré.

"No Rose, eres un invitado." Sacudió la cabeza.

"No, tu cocinaste, nosotros limpiamos. Las reglas de la cocina." dijo con firmeza. Me hundí de nuevo en mi silla y asentí. Jasper, Rose y Emmett comenzaron la limpieza de platos. Edward ese paro para ayudar y Jasper y lo detuvo.

"Tu eres invitado más reciente. Tú no ayudas." Explicó. Edward frunció el ceño, pero se sentó. Alice saltó y sonrió.

"Voy a checar a los niños." bailo fuera de la sala seguida por Rose, Emmett y Jasper. Sentí mis mejillas arder al estar sola con Edward. El tosió suavemente y cometí el error de mirarlo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes me atraparon y sentí mi garganta cerrada.

"Bella ¿estás bien?" preguntó suavemente. Asentí, estaba demasiado atrapada en sus ojos para usar las palabras. "Bella Lo siento si te he avergonzado." Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo supo que me avergoncé?

"Tu no me avergonzaste." dije agitando la cabeza. Él dio una respiración lenta y asintió. "Me avergoncé de mi misma. Debería de dejar de hacer eso porque últimamente pasa a diario…" sentía mi propia furia. Edward se inclino a través de la mesa y tocó la parte de atrás de mi mano.

"Bella." Miré hacia sus ojos. De repente, no importaba si yo había bailado desnuda en frente de él. No podía recordar por qué me sentía tan avergonzada o nerviosa. Todo lo que pude ver o pensar, fue él. ""Bella, yo-" se corto cuando Luke, Clara y Haley entraron en la habitación.

¿Podemos ver una película de miedo?" Luke pregunto esperanzado. Mire a Edward y sacudí la cabeza.

"No cariño." El lucia decepcionado.

"¿Qué tal una película tonta?" Sugirió Clara. Se le ilumino la cara a Luke.

"¡Sí! ¡Buena idea! "Se fueron a la sala a elegir los DVD's. Mordí mi labio y tome un sorbo de vino. Emmett y Jasper volvieron cargando más platos y utilicé su presencia como una excusa para salir de la sala. Me fui al baño que estaba debajo de las escaleras, cerré la puerta y me incline contra ella. Tome una gran respiración y me mire en el espejo. Agarrare Bella. Él es sólo un hombre. _Bueno, un hombre que parecían dios griego_ ... me abofetee mentalmente no era tiempo para fantasear acerca de Edward. Caminé al lavamanos, abrí la llave y me moje completamente la cara.

Alice y Jasper se fueron poco después de la cena. Le pregunte a Camilla si quería pasar la noche y obtuve una respuesta muy al estilo de Alice. "No puedo tía Bella. Conociendo a Jodi y a Clara no van completamente conmigo. Voy a tener que traer un tipo de programa educacional para enseñarles sobre moda. Voy a necesitar dormir todo lo que pueda." asentí, trataba de no reírme mientras Alice le sonreía a su hija.

"No te preocupes cariño. Yo te voy a ayudar". Camilla sonrió a su madre y se marcho hacia su coche. Alice se dirigió a mí y sonrió. "Bella, fue una noche maravillosa. Esto fue tan divertido y déjame decirte, Edward es un hombre increíble." Me estremecí.

"Alice no quiero saber qué es lo que ustedes 2 hicieron" me interrumpió.

"¡Oh no, Bella! No hicimos nada de eso. Nos besamos, pero realmente, no fue más que de hola y adiós. No era una relación seria con Edward, éramos más amigos." Explicó. Yo asentí, ligeramente aliviada.

"Oh, así que..." Alice rodó los ojos ojos.

"¡Buenas noches Bella!" Cantó, besando mis mejillas. Sonreí.

"Buenas noches Alice." Me volví a mi hermano. Él me dio un apretado abrazo y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"Que se diviertan esta noche. Llama si pasa algo."Rodé los ojos.

"No te preocupes Jazz. Voy a cuidar de tu niña." Él sonrió y besó mi frente antes de caminar a los coches también. Cerré la puerta y camine de regreso a la sala donde Rose, Emmett y Edward estaban hablando. Fui y me deje caer en el sofá junto a Edward.

"Bella Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos. Ellie tiene un juego de mañana. "Rose dijo de pie. Asentí.

"Bueno diviértanse. Gracias por venir. "me pare y Rose sacudió la cabeza.

"Podemos encontrar el camino a la puerta solos. Tu sientate. "me dio un apretado abrazo seguida de Emmett. Me senté mientras abandonaban la habitación, llamando a sus hijos a la puerta. Me senté con torpeza, cuando oí puerta cerrarse y me di cuenta de que estaba, una vez más, a solas con Edward.

"Bueno, Bella". Dijo Edward gentilmente. Lo mire y asentí. "Me preguntaba, y dime si estoy pasando mis limites aquí." Dijo mirándome. Yo asentí. "Pero me estaba preguntando si te gustaría salir alguna vez .Sabes, sin todos los amigos y la familia. ¿Sólo nosotros?" mordí mi labio de la sorpresa. No había tenido ninguna cita en años.

"Oh." Edward sacudió su cabeza.

"Está bien, entiendo." Dijo asintiendo. Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza.

"Edward, me encantaría salir contigo. Es solo que no se que hacer con respecto a los chicos. "Edward sonrió por la revelación, y no pude evitar devolvérsela. "Estoy segura de que pueden pasar la noche en casas de sus amigos." Dije asintiendo. Edward sonrió.

"¿Estás segura?" asentí.

"Soy positiva."

"¿Papá?" ambos volteamos para ver a Jodi entrando en la habitación. Ella bostezo y Edward asintió.

"Bien, es tarde. Tengo trabajo mañana. "Dijo levantándose. Me paré junto a él y asintió. "Jodi, ve a buscar a tu hermana. Nos vamos a casa". Jodi asintió y dejó la habitación. Edward se dirigió a mí y sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿estás libre el próximo fin de semana?"Sonreí.

"¿Sábado?" Él asintió. "Pues entonces sí, lo estoy." Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

"Perfecto. Te recogeré a las siete" sonreí.

"Estoy esperando ese día." Y en verdad lo estaba esperando. El pensamiento de pasar tiempo sin interrupciones con Edward fue la cosa más atractiva en el mundo. Jodi entró en la habitación, seguida por Emma. Edward asintió.

"Muy bien niñas, ¿listas para ir a casa?" ambas asintieron y caminaron hacia la puerta. Clara bajo las escaleras y le dio a Edward un apretado abrazo. "Tu no dudes en llamarnos si nos extrañas" Dijo Edward. Ella rodó los ojos.

"Ya sé papi." dijo sonriendo. Edward asintió y besó su frente.

"Muy bien, adiós princesa. Pórtate bien." Ella asintió y saltó arriba. Me despedí de Jodi y Emma que fueron hacia el coche. Edward se dirigió a mí antes de que se fuera. "Gracias Bella. Por todo. Tuve un tiempo maravilloso. "sonreí y asentí.

"Yo también." Vi en cámara lenta como la cara de Edward se acercaba a la mía y sus labios rozaban suavemente los míos en un beso mariposa. Sentí el fuego dispararse a través de mí y yo quería correr mis dedos a través de su cabello y acercarlo más. Él se alejo antes de que lo pudiera hacer y sonrió.

"Te veo mas tarde Bella." Dijo con una deliciosa sonrisa boba. Asentí, aturdida y lo vi caminar hacia su auto.

* * *

Bien, Imma quiso ayudar a entender el fic así que aquí tienen las edades

Bella Swan 31 años

Jason Emmett Swan 15 años

Simon Mathew Swan 9 años

Luke Jasper Swan 6 años

Edward Cullen 32 años

Emma Esme Cullen de 14 años

Jodi Kristen Cullen 8 años

Clara Abigail Cullen 5 años

Alice Swan 31 años

Jasper Swan 34 años de edad

Camilla Francesca Swan 8 años

Haley Renee Swan de 4 años de edad

Tristan Ryan Swan aún no nace

Jared Patrick Swan aún no nace

Emmett Cullen 36 años

Rosalie Cullen de 35 años

Cecilia Erica Cullen de 16 años

Elizabeth (Elli) Amelia Cullen de 10 años


	3. Chapter 3

¡He vuelto después de siglos! He tenido este capítulo desde hace unos días, pero esperaba el poder actualizar las tres historias juntas y poner algunos capítulos más de esta historia, pero no veo tiempo, así que de momento aquí está un nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Esta historia pertenece a **Imma Vampire **y los personajes a** Stephenie Meyer**

S

.:Edward:.

No podía parar de pensar en Bella. Estaba invadiendo mi mente como una plaga. Pero sabía que esa plaga era una que estaba dispuesto a recibir. Pensamientos de su sonrisa inundaban mi mente todo el día en el trabajo, haciendo mi larga y ocupada carga de trabajo extra tediosa y luchaba por concentrarme. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de llamarla para ver cuando pasaba a recoger a clara, había estado muy ocupado. Entre en la oficina de Allen y sonreí al viejo.

"Entonces, ¿Como fue?" Pregunto con una sonrisa conocida. Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Qué? Pregunte inocentemente. El rodo los ojos.

"No te hagas el tonto, chico. Sé que eres brillante, eso no funcionara" me reí entre dientes y me encogí de hombros.

"Fue bien. Resulta que su mejor amiga y cuñada, es una chica con la que solía salir en la secundaria y su prima está casada con mi hermano." Dije lentamente. Allen asintió con la confusión escrita en la cara.

"Oh." Dijo asintiendo. Me reí.

"También la invite a salir" Allen estaba radiante.

"¡Eso es genial, chico!" Dijo golpeando mi hombro. Asentí.

"También lo creo." Fui a checar su estado y asentí. "Muy pronto Allen, estarás tan saludable que te iras de aquí dando volteretas" Bromee. Allen se rió.

"Eso espero." hubo un delicado toque en la puerta y voltee para ver a Bella, Clara y Luke afuera. Sonreí.

"Lo siento, ¿interrumpimos?" Bella pregunto tímidamente. Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Entren." Clara corrió y tacleo mis piernas en un abrazo. Me reí entre dientes. "Allen, ella es Bella Swan y su hijo Luke. Bella él es Allen Cooper." Bella sonrió tímidamente y le estrecho la mano.

"Un placer conocerlo." Dijo ella suavemente. Allen sonrió ampliamente.

"Señorita Swan, el placer es todo mío." Dijo dándome un astuto guiño. Bella sonrió.

"Siento interrumpir. Acabamos de dejar a Haley y estábamos pensando que podríamos ir a tomar el lonche o algo" Bella sugirió suavemente. Asentí.

"Perfecto, no he comido aun." La sonrisa de Bella era radiante y me sentí impresionado por su belleza. "Está bien, Allen, estas muy bien para irte. ¿Algo más que deba saber?" pregunte volteando hacia él. El sonrió y guiño pero negó con la cabeza. Rodé los ojos. "Está bien, te veré mañana entonces." Recargue el portapapeles y lleve a Bella, Luke y Clara fuera al pasillo. Camine hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista y sonreí a la mujer sentada ahí.

"Jessica, tomare mi descanso para ir a comer. No me interrumpan a menos que sea de vida o muerte por favor" dije guiñando un ojo. Ella asintió, nerviosa.

"Por supuesto Doctor Cullen" Dijo alisando su cabello. Sonreí.

"Gracias." Sonreí a Bella quien estaba peleando con las risas. Vi a Jessica darle una mirada maliciosa antes de irse. Sonreí y tome la mano de Bella entre la mía. Me miro sorprendida y le di un guiño. Miro al escritorio y después me miro a mí riendo.

"Bueno, no es solo una encantadora mujer" dijo Bella sarcásticamente. Reí y sostuve la puerta para los tres.

"¿Dónde están Jason y Simón?" Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Simón tenía una reunión por su club de ciencias en la escuela y supongo que Jason salió con sus amigos." Explico rodando los ojos. Asentí, entendiendo. "¿Qué acerca de las chicas?" pregunto mirándome. Me encogí de hombros.

"Jodi está con algunas amigas del soccer y Emma se supone que está en casa haciendo una tarea difícil, estoy segura que ella salió con sus amigos también." Dije negando con la cabeza. Bella rio. "¿Qué suena bien para comer?" pregunte llevándolos a mi carro. Luke y Clara se miraron entre si antes de empezar a hablar.

"¡Burritos!" lloriquearon. Me reí y los subí al carro antes de arrancar hacia el restaurant mexicano más cercano.

Una vez que estuvimos sentados, Clara y Luke empezaron a dar la premiere en todo detalle de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"¡Y entonces mami puso una manta con una gran luz atrás de ella e hicimos títeres de sombras!" Luke lloro.

"¡Y yo hice un conejito" Clara chillo.

"¡Y yo hice una araña!" Luke grito más fuerte.

"¡Y mami hizo un perrito!" no pude evitar notar que Clara llamo a Bella, mami. Bella pareció notarlo también. Ella se atraganto con el agua y tosió antes de voltear a verme. Clara y Luke siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto parecía tan natural, Clara llamando mami a Bella. No pude evitar disfrutar el sonido de eso. _Tal vez un día…_No Edward. Te estas yendo muy lejos. Solo respira profundamente y déjalo ir.

No podía dejarlo ir. Estuvo estancado en mi mente por el resto de la comida y después, durante el trabajo. Bella había prometido que ella podía cuidar a Clara hasta que saliera. Me sentí mal, pero Bella insistió y Luke y Clara se veían muy emocionados. "Edward, está bien, enserio. Los llevare a la tienda conmigo. Ellos pueden ayudarme a limpiar." Luke y Clara fruncieron el seño. "Por supuesto que se les pagara." Dijo sonriendo. "tres monedas de chocolate por faena."Luke y Clara saltaron de la emoción.

"¡YAY!" gritaron los dos. Bella sonrió y se volvió a mí.

"Entonces solo pasa por la tienda cuando acabes. Enserio, no es la gran cosa." Dijo Bella sonriendo. No pude evitar enamorarme mas y mas de ella a cada minute. Ella era sencillamente asombrosa. Ella camino a mi oficina y me incline para besarla más completamente que anoche. Tomo una gran cantidad de autocontrol dejarla ir después de besarla, pero de alguna manera, lo maneje. Presione mis labios contra los de Bella y sentí que entretejía sus dedos entre mi cabello. Deslice mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acerque más a mí. Sabia increíble. Me aleje después de un momento, jadeando ligeramente. Me miro aturdida. "Debería… Los niños… llevarlos." Me reí y la bese en los labios una vez más antes de dejarla ir. Volteé arriba y vi a Jessica mirándonos en shock e internamente dance con alegría. Tal vez ahora dejaría de molestarme.

"Te veré después del trabajo." Dije volviendo a ver a Bella. Asintió.

"Está bien, entonces." Se aparto y camino hacia Clara y Luke quienes estaban coloreando en la sala de espera. Sonreí y los vi irse antes de regresar al trabajo.

.:Bella:.

El hecho de que Clara me llamara mami de alguna forma hizo mi día. No era como si estuviera buscando más niños, pero oír su dulce voz diciendo mami me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que amaría ser su mama. Por supuesto estaba yéndome muy lejos. Si Edward quisiera una esposa, podría tener fácilmente cualquier mujer en un instante. Lo que me hizo pensar que yo era especial estaba más allá de mi. "¿Va papi a terminar su trabajo pronto?" levante la mirada hacia Clara que estaba parada a un lado mío. Sonreí.

"Hey cariño. Debería terminar pronto." Asintió. "¿Que tienes ahí?" pregunte apuntando a los papeles de su espalda. Se sonrojo ligeramente.

"Solo algunos dibujos." Asentí.

"¿Puedo verlos?" asintió y me dio los papeles. Mire el primero y sonreí. Era una imagen de nuestra pequeña experiencia de campamento de anoche. Yo estaba parada detrás de una manta y Luke, Clara estaban todos viendo con sonrisas. La siguiente era de Edward, Luke, Clara y yo en la comida. La tercera imagen, para mi sorpresa, era una imagen de Edward y yo besándonos en el hospital. Me sonrojé pensando que ella no lo había visto. La última era de sus hermanas y papá y yo y mis hijos. Estábamos todos de pie, tomados de las manos, con Edward y yo en medio. Sonreí y voltee a verla a ella. "Cariño, son hermosas." dije sonriendo. Clara sonrió.

"Gracias señorita Bella." Mire a las ventanas y vi un cielo claro azul. Volví la vista a Luke y Clara y sonreí.

"Hey chicos. Vengan. Quiero enseñarles algo." Los lleve al césped de enfrente y extendí una manta grande y gruesa. Me deje caer y di unos golpecitos a los espacios enseguida de mi. Los dos se sentaron y sonreí. Me acosté boca arriba y mire al cielo, loa niños siguieron mi dirección. "¿Ven las formas de las nubes?" pregunte dándole una mirada a las grandes pilas de pelusa blanca en el cielo. Clara asintió.

"¡Veo un conejo!" chillo apuntando hacia arriba. Luke salto.

"¡Oo! !Veo una ardilla!" me reí y asentí. Nos acostamos por una inmensurable cantidad de tiempo antes de que escuchara un carro en el estacionamiento. Di una mirada para ver a Edward saliendo de su Volvo plateado. Sonreí y volví a acostarme. Clara volteo y chillo.

"¡Papi! !Ven a acostarte con nosotros! ¡Estamos viendo las estrellas!" chillo alegremente. Edward rio y se acerco a la manta con gracia. Clara se acurruco más cerca de mí y Edward se recostó a un lado de ella. El me vio y sonrió.

"¿Viendo las nubes?" rio entre dientes. Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Qué?" negó con la cabeza y me volteo a ver, sus brillantes ojos verdes, perforando.

"Realmente eres algo diferente Bella" me sonroje y volví a ver las nubes Sentí la mano de Edward encontrar la mía en la manta y me dio un gentil apretón. Lo mire y sonreí. Sonrió de regreso y volteo al cielo, mirando las nubes flotando en diferentes formas.

.:Edward:.

Había algo en Bella que encontraba increíblemente sexy. No estaba seguro si eran sus simples sonrisas o la manera en que su ceño se fruncía cuando estaba concentrada, o si era la manera en la que era capaz de conectar con dos niños y jugar con ellos por horas felizmente. Todo lo que sabía era que me estaba enamorando de Bella, fuerte y rápido. Fue allí, tumbado bajo las mullidas nubes blancas con nuestros dos hijos más pequeños con nosotros, en que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Bella. Ella tenía una manera de ver todas las simples bellezas de la vida y disfrutarlas por todo lo que valían. La manera en que su cabello estaba esparcido alrededor de ella, como un ángel y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que los niños hablaban me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Sabía que la estaba mirando, pero no lo podía evitar. Ella era absolutamente deslumbrante; no podía quitar mis ojos de ella. Me miro un par de veces para verme mirándola, y cada vez sus mejillas tomaban una deliciosa tonalidad rosa.

Finalmente Clara dejó escapar un fuerte bostezo diciéndome que era hora de volver a casa. Me senté y en seguida Bella. Me volví y le sonreí. "Gracias Bella." Ella asintió con una sonrisa suave. Me volví hacia Clara. "Vamos enana. Vamos a casa." Dije parándome. Clara se paro y puso mala cara.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto tristemente. Sentí mi corazón dispararse ante la idea de que ella quería dejar a Bella tanto como yo. Asentí tristemente.

"Si, enserio. Vamos a encontrar a tus hermanas." Dije ayudándola a levantarse. Me voltee y vi a Bella parándose también. Luke se acurruco en la manta, fuera de combate. Bella suspiro.

"Bueno, iré a cerrar entonces." se volteo rápidamente a la tienda, agarro su boso y cerro antes de volver. Se volteo hacia Luke y suspiro. Se inclino hacia abajo y para mi sorpresa, lo cargo. Doble la manta rápidamente y me voltee hacia Bella. Estaba caminando en dirección al carro, Luke se dejaba caer con cansancio en sus brazos.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunte. Luke era alto para un niño de seis años de edad y Bella era muy pequeña. Se volteo y sonrió.

"La primera cosa que aprendí de ser una madre. Tienes una increíble fuerza." Dijo quitándole el seguro a la puerta. Puso a Luke en el asiento trasero y le puso el cinturón. Se volvió hacia a mí y sonrió. "Incluso aunque no he tenido que llevar a mis hijos desde hace un tiempo, están en constante movimiento. Tengo que seguir con ellos." Dijo cerrando la puerta. Asentí.

"Bueno estoy impresionado." Bella se sonrojó y bajo la Mirada. Lleve mi dedo debajo de su barbilla y levante su cara. "Bella, muchas gracias." Dije suavemente. Sus grandes ojos me observaban, rogándome porque la besara. Presione mis labios contra los suyos y sentí su cuerpo relajarse un poco. Me jalo más cerca como lo había hecho en el hospital y profundizo el beso. Su lengua se deslizo hacia afuera y mordió mis labios tentadoramente. Gemí en ella y deslice mi lengua en su boca. Nuestras lenguas bailaron rítmicamente hasta que finalmente se alejo. Tome un largo respiro y ella sonrió.

"Me tengo que ir ya." Dijo besándome una vez más. No la quería dejar ir pero no obstante se aparto. Se volvió y fue hacia el carro. Cerré su puerta una vez que estuvo dentro del auto y bajo su ventanilla. "Te veo después Edward." Dijo sonriendo. La bese una vez más antes de que se alejara. Tome un largo respiro y vi a Clara apoyada contra el coche, exhausta. Sonreí y camine hacia ella.

"Vamos cariño. Vamos a casa."


End file.
